1. Technical Field
The disclosure is related to a storage device, and in particularly, to a field firmware upgrading method which is used to upgrade a firmware of the storage device via a real-time operating system (RTOS), such as Windows®, Linux®, or Android®, and to a computer-readable medium which has codes to execute the field firmware upgrading method, wherein the computer-readable medium is a non-transitory medium.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of electronic technology, storage devices of different kinds are proposed. In early periods, the products of storage devices utilizing magnetic medium as storage mediums have problems of slow accessing speeds. Thus, most current products of the storage devices, such as Micro Secure Digital memory (SD) cards, embedded MultiMediaCards (eMMCs), or Solid State Disks (SSDs) adapt NAND flash memories as storage mediums.
For a user, performance and reliability of the storage device should achieve a certain level, and thus, under some condition, the firmware of the storage device should be upgraded to improve the performance and the reliability. For some storage device, such as eMMc, only when a host enters a specific mode, can the firmware be upgraded. For example, the host should firstly enter a boot mode, and then the host is allowed to input commands provided by the equipment vendor to perform specific functions for upgrading the firmware. However, it is not convenient for user to use the conventional firmware upgrading manner.